


So Many Lovers Singing Soft

by dkeane16



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, F/M, M/M, One Shot, Other, Sleepy Cuddles, nothing explicit just cuddling, post season 1 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 05:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5444525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dkeane16/pseuds/dkeane16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post season one AU drabble. Seth, Richard, Kate, and a motel bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Many Lovers Singing Soft

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little AU drabble I wrote after the end of season one. I was gonna continue it and never got around to it, so I thought I'd just leave it as a one shot. I might come back to it later...

It had been more than three months since they walked out of the Titty Twister. More than three months since Kate hitched her wagon so to speak to the Geckos. Sometimes at night in her more introspective moments she wonders what made her wait for them, what kept her from climbing in that RV and driving away from that desert nightmare. Maybe Richie was right, maybe she was always meant to find them, meant to be with them. She didn't believe in fate, the thought of her life choices being out of her control made her profoundly uncomfortable, but it did seem like the universe had conspired to bring her and the Geckos together. 

They had no plan after leaving the Twister. They simply drove across the country aimlessly, there was never any mention of returning across the border. Though she knew if she called Ranger Rodriguez she'd have no trouble crossing, she could never leave the brothers. She knew deep down that she'd most likely never see home again. Sometimes she felt something that could've been regret, but then she'd catch Richie smiling at her, or feel Seth lacing his fingers with hers when they sat at the numerous diners they visited and she'd forget home entirely. The brothers were the only home she needed.

 

The Gecko brothers had insisted on allowing her her own bed at every motel they had visited since leaving the Titty Twister. Kate had a feeling that this uncharacteristically chivalrous decision was more Seth's idea than Richie's. Still, every night the brothers clamored into the same bed together without protest. It was actually kind of sweet to see them in the morning on the rare times she woke before they did, their limbs a tangled mess under cheap motel blankets. It was an interesting insight into the Gecko dynamic. Most nights though she wondered how they managed to fit comfortably.  They were big people, and Geckos had a habit of filling up more space than allotted, it was hard not to notice. Weeks on the road with them had made her used to the way they were never quite out of reach. Seth's hand reaching across the middle console of the car, his fingers finding hers to hold, Richie's arm always slung over her shoulder whenever she found herself next to him, which was often. The two brothers were always on her periphery, satellites in constant orbit around her. So nights alone were a welcome reprieve from their constant attentiveness, even if it was only a few feet separating them.

She was very grateful at first. It was a gift to be able to spread out alone at night after hours of traveling in the car, but she still felt guilty. After a week she told them she wouldn't mind if they took turns sharing the bed. Richie had grinned his crooked smile at her and was about to reply before Seth cut him off.

"Not a problem, princess. We'll be just fine over here."

Richie had shot him a vicious look at that but Seth pointedly ignored him. So Kate had allowed it to go on. Weeks went by and neither brother made a noise of complaint in regards to the sleeping arrangements. Kate knew it was getting to them though. They were each territorial in their own way. Each night they fought a little longer and little louder about whose elbow was poking who where.

Things finally came to a head one night in a cramped motel room in a nondescript desert town. Whoever described the beds in the motel brochure as twin sized had been very generous.  The brothers had been non stop shifting and reshifting and angrily whispering at each other for the better part of an hour. It was driving Kate crazy. Finally after a loud exchange of 'move over asshole' and 'you move over, dick' Kate had had enough.

"That's it. I'm splitting you up. It was a nice gesture and I appreciate the attempt at chivalry but if I have to listen to you two fight all night I'm walking back to the Titty Twister and sleeping there."

"Kate we're fine."

"For fuck's sake we're far from fine, Seth."

"Richie, shut up."

"Seth, listen. The two of you are obviously too big to share the bed. I'm small enough so one of you can share with me and maybe we can all get some sleep tonight, okay?"

A moment of silence and then, "Okay."

"Great, so I don't care how you decide who comes over here as long as you figure it out quickly and quietly."

There was another quick exchange of angry whispers and what suspiciously sounded like a game of rock paper scissors and then she heard one of them stand up and walk towards her bed. The mattress dipped as one of the Geckos shimmied under the thin blanket with her.

"Sorry, Kate" it was Richie whispering in her ear as he settled into the bed, then a little louder for his brother's benefit, "I hope you don't mind being the little spoon."

"Richie," Seth said in a warning tone.

"Don't worry brother you'll get your turn tomorrow."

"I swear to god Richie."

"Stop," Kate groaned, resisting the urge to scream into her pillow out of frustration. "Richie stop provoking your brother, Seth, I have survived much worse than sharing a bed with Richard. We will all get through this."

"Sorry, Kate" the brothers said in unison.

"It's okay," she replied "just try and go to sleep."

She closed her eyes and turned on her side, trying to settle back to sleep.

"Kate?" Richie sounded nervous, her eyes fluttered open, and she turned to look at him.

"Is everything okay, Richie?"

"Yeah, it's just that, all kidding aside, I think we're actually going to have to spoon to make this work, this bed is still pretty tiny."

"It's okay, come here."

It took them a minute to to settle comfortably, her body lying in tandem with his, his long arms wrapped tight around her, keeping her close. She thought for a moment that maybe she shouldn't be as okay with this as she was, but then Richie kissed her neck and murmured "Goodnight, Katie cakes" in her ear and she knew that she was exactly where she was supposed to be.

 

The morning sun woke her slowly. It took her a moment to remember who she was in bed with, a moment of panic before realizing whose arms were wrapped around her. They had shifted in the night so she was somehow pulled even closer against Richie, and his hand had found its way under her shirt, resting comfortably against her abdomen. She looked over to Seth's bed and found it empty. She lifted her head and looked around, but their laughably small motel room didn't offer many places for him to hide. She moved to get up but Richie pulled her back to the bed.

"He went to get breakfast, don't get up yet, I want this to last." he whispered, his voice heavy with sleep.

His arms snaked around her again. Kate knew she shouldn't feel as comfortable as she did in his arms. She knew a preacher's daughter had no business feeling the things that Richie Gecko made her feel, but the preacher's daughter died in that desert bar. The new Kate had no time for guilt, no use for shame. She settled back into Richie’s arms, closed her eyes, and drifted back into peaceful sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! After editing it a bit I do have an idea or two as to how to expand it, but real life is pretty crazy right now so it might not happen for awhile, if it happens at all. Anyway, again, thanks for reading, and any comments would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
